Intense Desire
by tsforhokies
Summary: Set during 3x20. Damon and Bonnie have an emotional encounter that leads to something more. One Shot


**Bonnie did not make out with Jamie in this story and Damon didn't with Elena the episode before because I'm not cool with that. Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon ran after Bonnie as she tracked through the woods. "Hey Bonnie wait up."

Bonnie kept walking she wasn't in the mood to talk to Damon.

"I'm talking to you." Damon called out after her as he kept following.

Bonnie stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want Damon, I did the spell for you now leave me alone." She told him in a impatient tone.

Damon heard the tone of her voice. "What's your problem Judgey?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie asked him.

"Let me guess you're still mad at me for turning your mother." Damon said with the roll of his eyes.

Bonnie glared at him but said nothing.

"Okay I'm sorry that I was forced to turn Abby in order to save Elena is that what you want to hear?" Damon snarked in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like I had a choice."

Bonnie shook her head. "There's always a choice and the ones you make leave people getting hurt."

"What did you want me to do let Elena die?" Damon asked

"Of course not but there could have been another way to save her." Bonnie told him.

"There was no other way." Damon said

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe because you were so blinded to save Elena that you didn't bother to think of another way."

Damon looked irritated. "What's the big deal your mother is still alive."

"She's undead." Bonnie corrected

"The point is that she's still walking around." Damon said

Bonnie pressed her lips together. "You just don't get it, do you care about anyone getting hurt as long as it saves Elena?"

Damon stepped closer to her. "I care about other people getting hurt."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Bonnie dryly said

"Sorry that I can't live up to your perfect expectations. " Damon snipped. "Is there anything else that you want to blame me for?"

Bonnie shook her head. "You're an asshole."

Damon smirked "Really you should get over yourself witch."

That did it Bonnie was tired of Damon and his brother using her for her magic yet not caring out how she got hurt. She focused her anger on Damon.

Damon grabbed at his head as the blood veins in his brain painfully exploded.

Bonnie put all of her anger and emotion into that aneurysm.

Damon fell to his knees groaning in pain. "Bonnie stop."

Unshed tears gathered up into her eyes as she kept the intense headache focused on Damon.

"Bonnie." Damon complained as his brain kept exploding. After a few moments he struggled through the pain getting to his feet.

This surprised Bonnie a bit but she didn't ease up on the pain that she was causing him.

Damon fought through it long enough to use his vampire speed to grab her and slam her into the nearest tree. His flashed his fangs his eyes black with the red veins. "You're going to stop doing that to me." He warned

Bonnie's chest heaved up and down with the emotion that she was feeling she did not turn from his vamped out face. "Or what Damon what can you do to hurt me that you haven't already done?"

Damon had no answer for that he just glared at her.

She couldn't hold in her emotion anymore. "Do you even care how I get hurt as long as Elena is saved?" Bonnie yelled at him. "After all that I have done to help you and your brother this is what you do to me turning my mother. I hate you Damon." The tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "How much must I lose because of you?" She started to beat on his chest with her tiny hands.

Damon's eyes returned to their normal blue as he was startled into silence by her emotion outburst.

"Answer me." Bonnie sobbed and kept beating on his chest.

He had never seen her this way before, she was always so snaky and strong when it came to facing him. But seeing her like this right now so emotional, vulnerable and broken did something to him. He felt something tug at his heart for her and he realized that it was guilt and remorse. He grabbed her by her wrist to stop her from beating on his chest and did something that surprised them both he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

Bonnie tensed in his arms. "Let go of me." She snapped

Damon didn't listen to her he kept his arms around her.

Bonnie raised her eyes to look into his face. She couldn't believe what she saw in his icy blue eyes but there was sadness, guilt and an unsaid apology in his eyes. More than words could ever say. Her bottom lip trembled.

This caused Damon's eyes to fall to her lips.

At the same time her eyes fell to his.

Damon grabbed her face and crushed his lips to his.

Kissing him back Bonnie tangled her fingers in his black hair.

Groaning Damon slipped his tongue into her mouth.

As she did hers into his and their tongues battled for dominance.

Damon deepened the kiss pressing his body closer to hers. He worked his way between her legs and pressed his growing erection against her.

Bonnie moaned against his lips as she felt wetness pool between her legs.

Her arousal floated through his nose and Damon realized how badly he wanted to fuck her.

She wanted him so badly right now that it hurt.

They started to undress each other he slipped the dress off of her shoulder and it pooled at her feet. She slipped his leather jacket off of his shoulders and took off his shirt revealing his pale muscular torso. He removed her bra and panties until she was completely nude in front of him. Damon drunk in her body with his eyes.

The lust and want in his eyes was so intense that Bonnie felt herself growing evener wetter. She pulled him into another scorching kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away from the kiss to take her breast into his mouth. Bonnie arched against him gasping in pleasure. He sucked greedily on her hardened nipple before doing the same to the other breasts. He worked her way down his body until he was at his knees before her.

Bonnie looked down at him body trembling with what he was about to do. Damon took her leg and threw it over his shoulder and smirked up at her before burying his face between her legs. He started to devour her pussy.

"Oh Fuck." Bonnie cried out at the intense pleasure

Damon grabbed onto her hips working his tongue inside of her. The way that she tasted making him grow harder. He slipped two fingers into her dripping wet center moving his oral attention to her clit which he licked and sucked on.

Bonnie's hips rocked to his mouth and fingers. She moaned loudly.

Damon increased the pace of his fingers keeping his oral attention on her clit.

"Ahhhhhh." Bonnie oragasmed into his mouth.

Damon licked up her juices and swallowed. He stood back up until they were level again.

Bonnie pulled him into another kiss. She reached down and unsnapped his belt buckle. Reaching into his pants and grabbing a hold of his erection she started to jerk.

Damon moaned against her lips thrusting his hips to the movement of her hand.

Hearing this caused Bonnie to stroke him faster.

As much as he was enjoying her hand he knew that he she didn't stop he would end up Cumming in his pants. So he removed her hand and slipped off his pants and underwear. Kicking them to the side. He lifted her up so that her feet were off of the floor.

Bonnie wrapped her feet around his waist.

Damon positioned himself at her entrance. "Is this what you want?"

"Don't stop." She demanded breathlessly

He didn't want to stop but couldn't even if he wanted to. He slowly slipped his hard cock into her wetness.

Bonnie moaned his name.

Damon moved in and out of her slow at first. Her whimpers and cries of pleasure grew louder and louder causing him to increase his pace.

Bonnie wrapped her legs tighter around him moving with him putting her hand on his shoulders.

Damon pumped himself harder into her grunting in pleasure. He fell into his back on the forest floor so that she was on top.

Planting her hands on his chest. She rode him twisting and circling her hips like a graceful dancer.

This was driving Damon crazy she was riding his cock like a pro her breasts jiggling and bouncing with each movement. Reaching up he grabbed her nipples twisting them.

Bonnie moaned riding him faster.

"Bonnie." Damon moaned feeling his toes curl.

A light coat of sweat formed on her skin as she kept riding him.

Wanting to take control Damon flipped them over so that he was on top now. He thrusted into her watching as her face contorted in ecstasy.

Bonnie bucked her hips under him digging her nails into his back.

Damon could feel himself getting close.

So could Bonnie. "Harder Damon."

"As you wish." He grunted thrusting into her harder.

"Oh." Bonnie moaned.

Damon reached between their bodies without stopping his movements and rubbed at her clit.

Bonnie threw he head back. "Damon" She said as she came around his cock.

This signaled for Damon to join her seconds later as he emptied his seed inside of her. "Fuck."

For a few moments they just stared into each others eyes not believing what they had just did together. Then Bonnie gently shoved him off of her. She got to her feet on shaky legs pulling back on her panties and putting back on her dress. She felt his eyes on her but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Saying nothing she walked away.

He watched her walk away part of him wanted to stop her to make her face what had just happened but he wasn't sure that he could face it himself. Damon stood and got dressed in his clothes knowing that things would never be the same between him and Bonnie again.


End file.
